


It's Only a Nightmare

by devious-sex-monster (darkotter)



Series: Baker's 'verse [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Dreams, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Sex, Smut, chef!haru, cop!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/devious-sex-monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Haru realized he was in love with Rin, he's been having nightmares. [Baker's 'verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't stop writing these for my Baker's 'Verse series. This time, just RinHaru. And porn. I will have others that actually have more plot. But this one, and the next one that's in the works is pretty much PWP. Not that anyone can complain, right? 
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy.

The sun was shining as Haru drove his little blue car to his restaurant,  _Gomasaba_. It was Sunday, and the restaurant wasn't open on Sundays, because he needed at least one day off, and Makoto's bakeshop was open on Sundays so usually he popped over there to help. But today, he needed to stop off at  _Gomasaba_  – he needed to pick up some things.

As he pulled up into the small lot behind the stretch of businesses and restaurants and put his car into park, he looked up to see Rin, in his uniform – Haru really loved his uniform – leaning against the wall near the back entrance to his restaurant. He looked relaxed, handsome, a little unearthly if Haru simply stared at his face and how the sun glimmered off his hair.

Oh yeah. He was going to meet Rin here. Of course he'd be here.

Haru got out of his little blue car, straightened his white chef's coat – why wouldn't he be wearing it? – and walked over to his boyfriend. Rin pushed himself off the wall and grinned his wide, shark toothed smile that Haru loved so much.

"Hey baby," the redhead hummed and snagged his hand.

"Mm," Haru replied, a small smile gracing is features. It was his for-Rin's-eyes-only smile.

"Ready?" he asked the dark-haired man, fingers tightening minutely on his hand.

"Ready for what?" Haru asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He had come here to pick something up. And to meet Rin.

Rin gave him a strange look, a not-very-Rin-look. Confusion and disbelief etched across his perfect features and he dropped his hand. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Haru blinked several times, growing more and more confused as the minutes ticked by. "Forget what?"

"I can't believe you forgot!" Rin yelled. His sudden spike in volume caused the blue-eyed man to jump and step back a pace. Sure, Rin was definitely more of a 'yeller' than he was and it wasn't all that uncommon for him to get overly excited and have his voice reach overly loud levels. But he rarely shouted like  _this_. "I can't  _believe_  you. I should have believed Makoto. He said you would forget."

Haruka's eyes widened. A creeping panic washed over him in a strong wave that left him gasping. "What? Rin?" he asked as his head reeled. He didn't know what was going on. Not in the slightest. What had he forgotten? And when had Makoto taken to talking behind his back… saying such mean things, too? Haru hadn't known that it was physically possible for Makoto to be mean, but here Rin was saying that the brunet baker had said that Haru would forget… forget  _what_  though?

"Never mind! I should have known!" Rin snapped and stepped back too. Haru reached out his hand, mind fogged with a panic brought on by the quick escalation of events. What was happening?! He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes and his throat was tight and he wanted to say something. But his body wouldn't move, wouldn't speak, his tongue lying useless and still in his mouth. He felt like he was choking.

A loud crash jolted motion into the chef's body, as if he had been electrocuted and he looked up to see the dark clouds covering the blue sky and shining sun, and another lightning illuminated the back lot where Haru and Rin where standing. A strong chill ran through Haru's frame as the thunder crashed down on them seconds later right above them, and he turned to look at Rin.

The redhead was staring at him, mouth hanging open just a little bit.

"Rin?" Haru asked, stepping forward one step, to see if the redhead would allow him.

Another  _bang_  shook the trashcan and the car windows. And Rin staggered forward with a loud gasp. The dark-haired man moved quickly and caught him, eyes wide and panicked. As he gripped the man tightly, he felt something warm and liquid against his fingers and in the light of the next flash of lightning – something was terribly wrong, the lightning was coming after the thunder – Haru cold see that his hand was covered in blood.

"R…Rin!" he choked out, as if he couldn't say anything else. And he couldn't, he just  _couldn't_  say anything. He pushed Rin up a little to get a better look at his face and the man swayed where he stood.

"I think… I've been shot," the redhead mumbled in slight disbelief, staring down at his chest. There were no holes, no tears in his thick police uniform, but as the lightning kept flashing and the thunder loudened, Haru could see a dark stain growing out from several points on Rin's chest. "…Ow."

The officer's legs gave out completely and Haruka caught him. He needed to get him help, he needed a doctor, someone needed to patch him up, because otherwise Rin would bleed out. Haru  _needed_  Rin to survive. Holding the redhead close, ignoring the slick of the blood on the thick canvas jacket, he staggered under the weight of his lover. The redhead seemed heavier than usual. Or maybe Haru's feet just weren't moving as they should be. But it took a very long time for him to reach the swinging double doors going into  _Gomasaba_ …

…And was blinded by the the ER as they staggered into the brightly lit, white walled room, plastic chairs outlining the walls. A nurse and doctor were running up to them, taking Rin from Haru as if Haru wasn't there and pulling him onto a stretcher and into the back.

Rin lay on a blindingly white bed, almost as white as the walls, with his chest bandaged and an oxygen mask over his face. Haru stood next to him shaking. He ignored the fact that the room was filled with people. So what, let them see that he was with a man. That he was  _in love_ with a man. Let them judge. They could suck it, all he wanted to know was if Rin would survive.

"He will be fine," the doctor was saying, but as he did so, Rin thrashed, his body buckling and the bandages were turning red, so red, thick with blood and he was nowhere near fine. Haru let out a choked cry, panicking.

"D-doctor!" he cried.

"Like I said, he'll be fine," the man said, and it sounded far too far away. Several nurses crowded around the bed, scribbling down notes. The crowd of people in the room pressed in closer, a dull roar in Haruka's ears. Rin was now gagging, spitting up blood as red as his hair into his oxygen mask and his skin was now gray.

"What do you prescribe, doctor?" a nurse asked, pen poised millimeters from her paper.

"I think three bullets in the chest every day will allow for a speedy recovery," the doctor was saying, but Haru couldn't hear anything over the consistent screech of the EKG, screaming for attention, because a pulse wasn't found, and Haru was crying then, gasping hard and gripping Rin's hand tightly.

" _No!_ "

Haru bolted up in bed, and he wondered if he had cried out seconds before waking. Shaking hard and breathing harder, he put his head in his hands as he pulled himself out of the nightmare. Again.

He had been having similar nightmares for several weeks now. And he knew why they had come out of the blue, why he suddenly was getting almost nightly nightmares of Rin dying…

Haru had fallen in love with Rin.

Ever since that realization, he had been having nightmares; he still remembered it, he had been plating a squid dish, carefully, lovingly, and it had hit him as he put the last bit of garnish down, like a truck or a bus, and he had had to steady himself on the counter for a moment so he didn't mess up the food. Because he was scared of losing Rin. Because he loved him, and because of what Rin did for a living, putting himself in danger every day (almost every day). And he could easily be injured or killed, and Haruka couldn't bear to think of that scenario. So far he was relatively successful in pushing it from his conscious thoughts during the week. His subconscious, however, didn't seem to want to let him forget how easily it would be for Rin to not come back from a call one day.

He dropped his hands in his lap and raised his head to look at the sleeping man beside him. The moonlight filtering through the partially closed curtain lit up part of Rin's face and his hair. It glowed a bloody moon, beautiful and ethereal. He had shifted onto his side, facing away from him, and dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Rin had been doing that lately, but he hadn't yet tumbled.

The dark-haired man was seized with a strange and powerful panic as he gazed at his lover. Something he rarely felt before; it was such a strong feeling.

He  _needed_  Rin. He needed to  _feel_ and  _taste_  and  _hear_  him. He needed to make sure that he was alive and well, that his heart was pumping, that he wouldn't be leaving him  _just yet_. And it was inappropriate but Rin had done it to him before so he figured he could get him back; he slid his arm around Rin's body and pulled him closer as he pressed open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck.

The redhead let out a soft sigh, still asleep. Haru simply continued, propping himself on one elbow so that he could press kisses against that sharp jaw.

"Haru…what?" Rin's voice was thick with sleep, and he was only partially awake. The type of partially awake that meant that if Haru let him, he'd fall right back to sleep and not remember he had even woken. Instead, he moved his lips to Rin's ear and sucked gently at the lobe.

His hand slid from Rin's stomach to his chest and tweaked a nipple, coaxing life into the small bud. The redhead let out a started grunt at the touch. "I need you," Haru whispered into Rin's ear, deep and hoarse, and he shifted forward to press his hips to Rin's ass. "Please."

"H-Haru," Rin gasped out. He was still groggy, still out of it, and was slow to respond when Haru slid his arm under his lover's neck and pulled his upper half around  _just enough_  to kiss him hard and passionate.

The shark-toothed man whimpered as Haru bit at his lip, tugging gently but insistently, and rocked against his lover's ass. He stopped the teasing of Rin's nipples to grope blindly behind himself to the little crack between the bed and the bedside table where the bottle of lube had ended up hours previous. He popped it open with one hand as he ran his tongue along Rin's sharp teeth, Rin's  _beautifully_  strange teeth, and it distracted his lover enough that when Haru finally touched his ass with slick fingers, the redhead jumped in surprise.

"Rin," Haru whispered against the redhead's lips as he kneaded Rin's ass,  _hard then soft hard then soft_ , and he was gasping and pressing against him, and Haru knew that he was turned on. He finally slid his hand between his ass cheeks and teased Rin's entrance.

"A-ah," Rin gasped out, jumping forward minutely only to push back a second later.

"You're still loose from before, aren't you?" Haruka murmured against Rin's ear, letting him roll back to his side. He stroked the outer ring of muscles, slicking it with lube before pushing two fingers inside.

Rin's back arched and he pushed Haru's fingers deeper with a cut off whimper. He easily took in Haru's fingers and soon the dark-haired man had pushed another finger in to join the other two, scissoring his boyfriend open. He relished in the feeling of those hot, tight walls, shuddering and shivering around his slim digits.

Rin was clutching at the bed, shuddering and mewling. Haru always liked to top because of this. He tried to be tough, he acted like such a badass, but Haruka loved that he could reduce him to such a mess in mere minutes with the right touches.

Maybe it was because he had been woken with these touches or maybe Rin was just really horny, because his cock was fully hard and he was letting out those little whimpering gasps that Haru knew meant he wanted more than just fingers inside him. So he pulled his fingers from his lover and coaxed him onto his stomach, in the middle of the bed mind you. Falling off the bed mid-fuck did not sound like something Haru wanted to do. Rin caught on and shifted onto his knees and elbows, panting softly, cock and balls heavy between his legs.

The blue-eyed man gazed at the man he loved for several seconds before lubing up his own erection and positioned himself behind Rin. He had always enjoyed the way Rin's back would flush a light red whenever they had sex.

That first push was  _heaven_. Rin was hot and pulsing and he gasped and whimpered, and he was  _alive_ , so wonderfully alive, and Haru knew that he wouldn't last long at all. And that was okay. The movement, in-out-in-out, had the chef gasping out hard against Rin's neck, and the redhead's voice was slowly gaining volume as his lover drove into him as if his life depended on it.

The desperation of their fucking made the bed creak and Haru made sure to get as deep as he could with each thrust; felt Rin clench and shudder around his member. Rin seemed to get that there was more than just need for pleasure within this because he pushed himself up onto his hands and arched around, Haru all the while forcing his cock deep into him, and caught Haru's hair, dragging him down for a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

"R-Rin," Haru gasped out, forcing himself in as deep as he could, causing the redhead to whimper and bite sharply at his lover's lips.

"C-come for me, baby," Rin whispered against his lips and those blue eyes shut tightly. But Haru wanted Rin to come too and reached around his hip and gripped him hard, pumping his neglected and dripping cock in time to his thrusts.

It only took a minute until Haru was whimpering into Rin's neck, and he sped up his pumps. Haru came deep inside Rin, riding it out with shallow, weak thrusts, squeezing him hard and fast as he pumped the redhead to completion as well.

It took a moment before Haru finally pulled out of Rin, breathless, and gazed down at the man before him. Rin had collapsed onto the bed, and Haru fell down next to him, absently wiping his hand on the corner of the already soiled sheets. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was their panting breathes. Then the redhead rolled onto his back and tugged his boyfriend up close to him.

Haru settled against him with his head on his chest. He felt gentle fingers tracing abstract patterns on his still hot back and allowed his eyes to close. For a moment he had forgotten his nightmare. His fears.

"What happened?" Rin whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mm," Haru mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

"I know it's something. You don't just get so, so…desperate."

Haruka flushed and kept his face out of sight. "Nightmare. It's fine."

"Tell me about it," Rin demanded, now stroking those black locks in gentle, smooth motions. The dark-haired man shifted and rested his head on the redhead's chest again.

Haru was silent for a long time, staring across the room as he drew little wave patterns on Rin's smooth chest. Then he puffed up his cheeks and let out a loud sigh. "Scared."

"Of what?"

Haru closed his eyes for another long moment then pushed himself up onto an elbow so that he could look at Rin's face. His boyfriend reached upward and traced his thumb across Haru's cheek.

"Of you getting hurt," he mumbled, unable to meet his lover's crimson gaze. "Getting shot. Getting hurt. Getting  _killed_."

Rin blinked several times, as if he was surprised at what Haru was saying. Tears were swimming in those red eyes, causing the dark-haired man blinked rapidly.

"You care that much?" Rin whispered, reaching up to scrub at his watering eyes with one hand.

Now was the time, he figured. He was scared to say it, scared to tell him. But he needed to. Maybe if he told him, then his nightmares would go away… or maybe they would get worse. He didn't know, but he swallowed hard and leaned forward. He pressed a gentle kiss against Rin's lips.

He pulled away enough to speak, lips still just touching, and said in a soft voice, "I love you."


End file.
